There Is No War
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Drabbles about the sexiest Avatar ship Azula and Long Feng. CHAP 3: Azula is the king cobra...
1. Azula

**Title:** Negotiations  
**Author:** Boomeraang  
**Word Count:** 281  
**Challenge:** #71--Tangible

Part one of the two parter.

---------------------------------------

"So I hear the Dai Li is still loyal to you?"

A seductive voice came through the barred window, light streamed through.  
A heavy key turned in his prison door and a girl maybe half his age, maybe more than half his age swung it open.

He stood, brow creased and looked her over; recognizing the face momentarily. Not well, but enough to know they were on the same side.

"You would be getting this information from where?"

She threw back her head. "You doubt my resourcefulness Long Feng."

She was attractive, cockily attractive, to anyone else perhaps scarily attractive. Long Feng decided to go along with it anyway.

"And how can Ba Sing Se serve you today, daughter of the fire lord?"

"I need something. Something tangible. Something I can use against the earth king."

The corner of her mouth went up in a smirk. His followed suit.

"That would be considered treason, surely you know that."

"Your speciality I hear." She said again as if they were playing a game, although knowing what the eventual outcome would be.

"Something tangible..." he thought aloud, playing along "you are aware that all my correspondence was taken as palace property."

"I'm sure the fire lord would value **any** information you could give."

"And I'm sure there will be... compensations..."

Azula looked behind her. She'd been known to do a few things she didn't like to get her way. Mai or Ty Lee could always take over later.

She ran a sharp fingernail over the fabric of his sleeve. "Surely there will..." she purred and then her voice snapped back to hard and commanding. "Surely there will."


	2. Long Feng

**Ok, this is just a drabble about Azula being in love with Ozai and having an attraction to Long Feng because of that. I think any Long Feng and Azula action in the next episode will be squee-worthy excitement.**

**Don't own Avatar.**

**-------------------------------**

She had a penachant for older men. Dangerous men. Men like her daddy, Ozai, who Azula found herself often craving more than just a pat on the head from.

She deserved his attention. Earned his attention. And the attention from anyone like him was just an added bonus. Not that anyone could really compare attention from someone else to his attention.

Long Feng gave her much more than just a pat on the head. He sized her up with his eyes. Her power and authority, her deadliness... all combined to make her the only type of woman that could ever attract someone so ambitious.

"It's my brother" she had commanded to Long Feng and his men "you have my command to get him out of our way by any means necessary."

As usual, her brother was getting in the way of her and her business. Usually she'd have daddy to clear up the mess, but this time Long Feng was a good replacement.

And in exchange for his freedom and a few side benefits from the hand of the fire lord, he provided a useful alley.

Azula smiled authoritively and nodded at Long Feng, ignoring all those feelings rushing to her that she used to get when she was near the fire lord throne, able to help daddy on his most important decisions.

Long Feng was attractive. Power was attractive. Ambition was attractive. He had the whole package. Azula never understood why Mai and Ty Lee wasted their time thinking about boys like Zuko and the Avatar's friends when they could be thinking about men.

She supposed that Mai just went for losers. There was no bigger loser than her brother and she'd never seen Mai interested in anyone else. There was nothing else about Zuko that could be attractive. Maybe she just pitied him. But Mai didn't pity anyone. It must be that she's just attracted to losers.

Ty Lee likes anything 'cute'. Azula wondered if she'd ever grow up.

Azula would always be daddy's little girl, but she'd grown up. She was grown up enough to know what she wanted. Now she just needed a man who knew what he wanted. Someone like her father.

_This one is for daddy._ She thought, with a wry smile as Long Feng's Dai Li went off to take out her brother. Power was an exciting thing. An attractive thing.

A chill went down her spine, as she imagined her ideal reward when she got home, as being much more than a pat on the head.


	3. The Cobra

**_Deadly, Deceptive & Destructive - The Cobra_**  
This is a fic I HAD to write about Azula after seeing a National Geographic special...

**Azula is the king cobra, devouring other snakes and rightfully staking her place as royalty... and Long Feng, the foolish house snake was stupid enough to let her into his domain.**

**----**

She is like the female king cobra, a bold, predatory carnivore that feeds off it's own kind. He was only a snake. At best a common house snake - sly, dangerous but only comfortable in his own habitat, his own domain.

She could swallow someone like him whole, but she didn't. She just made her presence known, and that was enough to make the prey cower.  
Long Feng had spent years being the top of his domain, and now a new species had been introduced. A woman more deadly than he had imagined. The venom that could take down 100 men in their prime, and she had that effect in the very least on the Dai Li.

And although he wasn't a match for her, he fantasized about biting back when she least expected it, although the damage would be little... it would be satisfying.  
"Anything else?" He said with a scowl, as the attractive woman looked at her nails in bordem at his grueling. "My lady" he added, as a courtesy, almost spitting the words with unquenched rage that he masked behind an obedient demeanor. He didn't want to see what it was like if she snapped.

"No. Nothing," she said at last, toying with him.

She could look so unassuming, so innocent... until puffed up she would show her true colors and the royalty to which she belonged.

Long Feng was no match for that, but as a natural snake his cunning took over and he planned her downfall within every breath of serving her, as if he would be the one to claim what was rightfully his again.

Azula was no fool. She knew his intentions and it was even more provocative that he would keep up this futile dance with someone so obviously dangerous to him.  
It would be a waste of time seducing him, when her pleasure was watching him suffer. And boy, when the time came to it... was it pleasurable for the young king cobra, keeping her destined place on the throne and devouring her enemies. Though even the ones that were no match for her tantalized her and kept her moving, like a predator that enjoyed the chase as much as the rewards afterwards.

Long Feng had served his purpose.


End file.
